


Frustration

by clelt



Category: Original Work
Genre: A totally self-indulgent work, M/M, Masturbation, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clelt/pseuds/clelt
Summary: I was having the time of my life--finding myself awake at 2 in the morning and being unable to sleep again so I tried to do a lot of things to make myself sleepy. I came up with this. Haha. o uo;;This is not finished yet, I just thought I should post it before I forget about it.And I added a few stuffs. Kek.





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> I was having the time of my life--finding myself awake at 2 in the morning and being unable to sleep again so I tried to do a lot of things to make myself sleepy. I came up with this. Haha. o uo;;
> 
> This is not finished yet, I just thought I should post it before I forget about it.
> 
> And I added a few stuffs. Kek.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyle is my cinnamonroll who is frustrated because his partner has been too busy for the past weeks. > u<

Lyle wakes up at three in the morning, feeling hot. It is the middle of summer and he thinks that the reason why he wakes up is because of the summer heat. He usually sleeps through the night with just taking a cold bath before sleeping but now he is feeling unusually hot. He tries to go back to sleep but he finds himself unable to do such a simple thing.

_I need to sleep. Why can't I sleep?_

He thinks as he slowly gets annoyed. The raven haired is now confused. Why is he even annoyed? He is usually a carefree and laid back person, he is pretty hard to piss off. Why is he feeling perfectly annoyed at the moment?

With a few more moments of rolling around on his bed, he still finds himself unable to sleep. He is now feeling aggravated and he knows he should not even feel that way. There is probably something wrong with him.

In his silence, he finally thinks of another reason why he is feeling disturbingly hot despite the air-conditioning inside his room. One could say it is almost freezing, really, but he still feels hot and irritated. His face flushes with his own idea and he sits up to try to calm himself down, which is not really helping at all.

Slowly, he touches himself down there and he promptly regrets his own action. A shiver run downs his spine and he clicks his tongue as he now fully realizes why he is awake at such an ungodly hour, feeling so hot--

He's frustrated.

A groan escapes his lips as he slumps back on his own bed. There is one way and one way alone that he will be able to go back to sleep--by taking care of his currently growing sexual need. He curls up as he now tries to calm himself down in a way he knows.

With a rather halfhearted hesitation, Lyle slips his hands inside his pants and he tenderly wraps his fingers around his partly hardened length. He recoils at how his body reacts immediately to his own action but he does not dwell on that as he pulls down his pants and he starts stroking himself sloppily. He trembles as pleasure starts to pool in his lower region, his vision blurred as he fastens the pace of his hand. In the heat of the moment, he reaches his other hand up to his mouth and he starts sucking on two fingers, occasionally biting at them whenever he strokes himself just right. After a while, he jolts as he releases on his own hand, panting and gasping. Finally catching his breath, a realization dawns on him--

He's still not satiated.

Lyle groans as he could feel his growing erection once again. With dulled senses, he licks and covers the two fingers he was sucking before and when he deemed them wet enough, he trailed his fingers down to his ass, shivering as he relaxes himself. He winces when he inserts a finger, eyes closing while coaxing his insides not to tense too much. Crooking his finger, he suddenly feels a rush of pleasure as he hits his prostate. His whole body tenses and his vision once again blurs as he makes quick work of his own ass by pushing and pulling his finger in an ironically slow pace. He tries to hit his prostrate as much as possible while he adds another finger that stretches his hole.

 

 


End file.
